The present invention relates to a display device, particularly to a display device with an excellent portability.
Conventionally, CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) has been mainly used as a display device of a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC). However, progress of high resolution CRT is slow, and on the other hand, high resolution of a liquid crystal display device can be relatively easily achieved, because fine processing can be performed on the liquid crystal display device. Moreover, the liquid crystal display device has the advantage that the thickness thereof can be thinner than that of CRT. Therefore, demand for the liquid crystal display device as a display device of PC has been increasing. The increase in demand has become one of the reasons for reducing the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display device, which further accelerates spreading of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device, because of its characteristic being a thin type display device, is used as a display device of a notebook type PC and a display device of a thin type TV, not to mention as a display device of a desktop type PC.
A supporting device is provided for the display device, which sets the liquid crystal display device in an angle suitable for every user. Various suggestions have made for the supporting device. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 5-46184 discloses a supporting device that can be used not only by placing on a desk but also by hanging on a wall, and whose screen angle also is adjustable. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000–56695 discloses a supporting device of a thin type display device that enables a placing pedestal to be folded, the placing pedestal being placed on a placing object such as a desk, and, at the same time, is capable of automatically supporting the thin type display device at a specified tilted angle by the folding action.
As described above, the liquid crystal display device is used for a notebook type PC. Although the notebook type PC can be carried, the liquid crystal display device needs to be protected when the PC is being carried. For this reason, as well-known, an image display portion of the liquid crystal display device is designed to be hidden when the notebook type PC is folded.
Since the liquid crystal display device is thinner than CRT, it is effective for space saving. There is a demand that more space for working on a desk should be secured by folding the PC to be stored, for example, on a bookshelf, when it is not needed.
When a presentation is given to other person by using the notebook type PC, displayed contents on the liquid crystal display device that is attached to the notebook PC cannot be watched with viewer when they sit opposing to the presenter. In such a case, if the presenter has a second monitor, the other person can watch the second monitor while the presenter watches the liquid crystal display device of the notebook type PC. Therefore, there is also a demand that only the liquid crystal display device body should be carried as a second monitor.